1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door hinge device for a vehicle, which can be easily assembled and disassembled, and provide a higher degree of safety during the use.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional door hinge device for a vehicle. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional door hinge device for a vehicle includes a body bracket 1, a door bracket 3, and a hinge pin 4 for coupling the body bracket and the door bracket to each other. Each bracket 1, 3 has a hole 2, 5 for bolt fastening. Such a door hinge device guides opening and closing of a door, and include a device for restricting the maximum opening angle in order to prevent interference with the outer panel of a car body.
In case of this conventional door hinge device, two devices are used for every door, and thus total eight hinge devices are required in a car having four doors. In addition, four bolts are used for each hinge device and therefore thirty-two bolts are needed in total. However, the assembling process is not completed with the above 32 times of bolt fastening, due to the reasons as follows.
During the car assembling process, when a body frame and a doorframe are completed, thirty-two bolts are to be fastened in order to install four doors in the car body. Next, a painting process is carried out and then half of the fastened bolts, sixteen bolts, are removed to thereby detach the door.
To the car body with the doors detached are assembled various interior materials such as a seat and a handle, while passing through a body assembling line. The detached door is assembled with a door trim, a rear view mirror and the like, through a door assembling line. Thereafter, at the meeting point of the body assembling line and the door assembling line, the door is assembled again to the car body. At this time, the above sixteen bolts are fastened again to the door bracket and the body bracket. In order to fasten the bolts, an impact ranch is in common used, and thus the paint coat in the bolt head is partly damaged or peeled off due to impact of the ranch. This damaged portion causes corrosion and allows the corrosion to be concentrated thereto. Therefore, an operator must repair the damaged paint portions in the bolt head, through a brush painting to finish the assembling process. Total 48 times of bolt fastening, 16 times of bolt removing, and a manual brush-painting work must be associated with the car assembling line.
As described above, the mode of detaching and attaching again a door is applied to a general car assembling process, but not to that of a particular car manufacturer. Therefore, carmakers worldwide have made various attempts in order to solve these irrational points in the car assembling process. For example, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-43014 discloses a car door hinge which can be easily attached and detached, and Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-18311 discloses a car door hinge device where a pivot is structurally integrated. However, these approaches do not become a complete solution over the above problems in the art, and involve many wasteful procedures in the current door hinge assembling processes.